


Its no sin.

by Queenofthebees



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Catelyn Lives, F/M, Married Couple, Ned Stark Lives, Ned and Cat have twins after Rickon, Robert never came to Winterfell, starks alive and happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 10:38:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20044612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: “I may not have anymore children,” she whispered softly, forcing herself to look into his eyes. She could be brave like the wolves she had married into. Ned simply blinked, long and slow before he grinned.“You think I only want you for the children you can give me?” he chuckled, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close, a gasp escaping her as she felt him hot and hard against her thigh. He nipped at her ear gently. “I want you all the time Catelyn. Is that such a sin?”





	Its no sin.

**Author's Note:**

> For day 2 of NedCat drabble event on tumblr - sins.

“Ned!”

Catelyn wished she could sound sterner, wished her giggle hadn’t given her away as her husband nuzzled at her neck like a wolf bestows affection to his mate.

Her hand wound its way up into his hair, her eyes drifting closed with a soft, pleased sigh as he found the spot under her ear that always made her melt into his arms.

“I haven’t seen you in days,” he murmured. “And I find myself greedy for the taste of my wife.”

“We do still have four young children we should be watching,” she reminded him, though she made no move to push him away.

Little Minerva and Hoster were fast approaching their second name day, their little twin miracles given after waiting three years after Rickon. They were Stark in both looks and nature.

“Let Sansa practice looking after children,” Ned responded. Catelyn tutted.

“I recall you saying just a couple of years ago that she was too young to be wed. She is only just four and ten!”

“Yes, and in a more rational mind I may revert back to that view. But right now.” He spun her around and hoisted her up onto his desk. “As I said, I’m rather greedy for my wife.”

Her laugh bled into a low moan as he pressed his lips to her neck, his beard scratching over her pulse point, making her breath hitch and her fingers dig into the wood beneath her. But she managed to cling onto the last rational part of her brain to press her hand to his chest.

“I may not have anymore children,” she whispered softly, forcing herself to look into his eyes. She could be brave like the wolves she had married into. Ned simply blinked, long and slow before he grinned.

“You think I only want you for the children you can give me?” he chuckled, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close, a gasp escaping her as she felt him hot and hard against her thigh. He nipped at her ear gently. “I want you all the time Catelyn. Is that such a sin?”

“Oh Ned,” she sighed blissfully, letting her hands bury themselves in his graying hair. “If it is, then I am sinful too. I want you all the time as well.”

“Well then,” he murmured, his hands already pulling her skirts up past her knees. “Shall we deal with our appetites my lady?”

She smiled to herself as she reached down to keep her skirts held up, her skin tingling as his hands brushed the curve of her hips to find the ties of her smallclothes.

Perhaps, she thought vaguely, it was greedy to ask for the Gods, Neds or hers, to gift them one last child. But if not, then she would only ask for she and Ned to live out many more years together and watch their many children grow up, safe and loved.


End file.
